


Be brave and fly

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asahi can be scary, M/M, May be continued, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Pack Dynamics, Rating because of implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: The pack of the Karasuno Volleyball Club is no longer flightless or fallen.But that doesn't mean life is not complicated.Especially if the pack leader and the Ace share a heavy secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t. But I did. I regret nothing.  
> (Beside the fact that my english is not as good as I want it to be. I haven't written in months so I hope it's not too... bland to read .___.)

Karasuno Highschool was a mixed gender school and very proud of that fact, offering a place of equality in a time, where Omega rights and the Equality Act had already done much for the population of Japan.

 

Omegas could work like everyone else, they could choose to break a bond or reject courtship and if they wanted (few did, but they had the choice) they could stay childless.

 

And while all that change happened, the view on Alphas pretty much stayed the same and most of them where fine with that. (Given their former privileged situation, it was probably wise.)

 

So most student quickly came to the same conclusion:

Azumane Asahi was probably the least _alpha_ Alpha to ever walk the linoleum hallways of Karasuno.

 

However (to the wonder of the first years) none of the older students ever made a comment about him. While most first years took it as a sign of tolerance and equality at their school, relieved to know that their future secondary gender would not be a reason for mocking, a few sharper (or curious) minds started to ask about it, only to be met with shrugs or silence.

 

Anyone with half a brain knew, that most teenagers were far from being open-minded and especially Alphas would never accept an oddball without opposition. Something was fishy and as a result one of Karasuno High's myths was born.

 

 

It was after morning practice, that Hinata asked that doomed questions.

 

Daichi was about to change his shirt, when the small Middle Blocker approached him, his eyes inquisitive and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Ne, Daichi-san, is Asahi really an Alpha?"

 

The captain halted in his movement, meeting the younger ones gaze with his own.

 

"What makes you think he isn't?"

 

The orange haired boy looked a bit sheepish, but tried to control his hyper personality enough to satisfy his own curiosity.

 

"Alphas have presence. Like you or Tanaka, or Kuroo from Nekoma. A-and their scent is kind of stronger too and-" a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him back to his clothes on the bench, belonging to no other that their resident genius setter, Kageyama.

 

"Oi, boge! Get changed or we will be late for the first lesson." Daichi could see through the grumpy mask and already saw Suga win their little personal bet (which totally had nothing to do with their kohais secondary genders, no sir) as the pair continued to quarrel.

 

But the thought stuck and got him in trouble with his homeroom teacher, when he zoned out during lessons.

 

He even went on auto-pilot for afternoon practice, ordering everyone to do some warm-up and receive training, while still considering Hinata’s inquiry.

 

It was a plausible one after all, if you were not part of the Incident™ last year (which applied to all first-years) or someone told you (which was totally not gonna happen, because… Alphas. Simple as that.).

 

But Daichi has been there. Daichi has seen.

 

And he was the only one besides Asahi himself, who knew the whole truth.

 

A rueful smile made its way on his face, as he mustered the giant Ace, the long haired glass heart rubbing his neck awkwardly and hunching his back as he let himself get reprimanded by Nishinoya to be “more of a presence for f**ks sake!” with a nervous smile on his lips and a quick glance to Daichi, who felt caught in the act and looked away under the pretence to help Narita with his posture, who took the advice a bit bewildered but in stride.

 

“Noya-sempai, so cool! With your attitude, nobody would expect you to be an Omega!”

 

Aaaand Hinata went there again.

 

Jumping up and down with a sparkle in his eyes and his mop of hair wildly bouncing with him, not even noticing the wince of Tanaka and Daichi or the barely concealed worry of Ennoshita and Kinoshita as he practically leaped at the Libero.

 

Said player gave him a thumbs up and laughed boastfully, his head tilted up and his birdlike eyes crinkling. “Well, being an Omega does not mean I can’t be confident in my skills, right? Let me tell you this: Once you have proven yourself on the court, nobody messes with you again!”

 

Hinata nearly exploded with excitement. “Woooh, so cool! I wanna be like Noya-san, too!”

 

Kageyama made a grimace in the background, stomping up to the pair and dragging Hinata back to the net for spiking practice. “Oy, Bakayama! Let me go!”

 

Daichi was relatively sure the shorter boy could have wiggled free, but he let himself be manhandled nonetheless. The setters answer was mumbled, but the captain would have bet a ‘Hinata-Boge’ was somewhere in there.

 

Ah, young love.

 

On the side of the court, Noya and Tanaka where screaming some old fashioned motivation slogans, till Coach Ukai roared at them to ‘man the hell up and leave the zoo’ and they scrambled back to practice.

 

_Noya still had no idea._

 

In a way, that was probably the best, because the Libero was practically oozing confidence and Daichi was not sure if his ego could take that hit so close to their next game. He needed his team in top condition, if they wanted to beat Nekoma.

 

But one day their ball of energy would have to face reality and Daichi dreaded that moment almost as much as the reveal of the circumstances. Noya may think that his skills had shut the narrow minded mouths, but the truth was far from it.

 

Asahi did it.

 

_______

 

_It was the day after another crushing defeat not too early in their second year._

_Twice a year their school would hold gender-sorted attendances, where all Alphas, Betas and Omegas would have a place to speak their minds or as Suga described it: Alphas would bash their heads in to prove their rank, Betas would plan the upcoming events or discuss and Omegas separated into the giggling part and the ‘only sane people around’._

_Daichi valued his life too much to ask him about his allegiances._

_He and Asahi were just entering with the newly presented Tanaka, when they heard the raucous laughter of the track team belittling their teams joined efforts._

_“-ve you seen their setter? Pretty little bitch, got that lips working quite well, eh? Should handle some other balls if he wanted to score!” Laughter again, Daichi felt his hackles rise and only Asahi’s hand on his (and an red-faced Tanaka’s) shoulder stopped him from losing his temper._

_The track team was always full of hormone controlled idiots, but in a room full of Alphas most of them tried to make their dominance known. It was only a matter of time before someone would throw a punch and then there would be Alpha voices everywhere._

_Last attendance left Daichi with a traumatised Asahi, who would only gain colour again three days later by blushing fiercely._

_Seemed like they would get a repeat after all._

_“And that short stuff? Should know his place better! With his height he should be sucking cock nonstop. I would fill him up real good, bursting with pups and down on his knees like the bit-“_

_“Enough.”_

_A simple word._

_All chatter stopped and a hall full of teenage Alphas turned their heads towards the speaker._

_Daichi has not even noticed the moment Asahi had stepped in front of him, but most of his view was now obstructed by his friends broad back and within another second he feared for the safety of the Ace._

_The captain of the Track Team looked ready to murder. “Stand down, defect. If you know what’s good for you.”_

_Nobody dared to move as the guy (tall, but wiry, black hair slicked back, Daichi had Science him, but the name eluded him) prowled closer to them, his eyes zeroed down on Asahi, who stood remarkably calm despite his normally meek demeanour._

_“No.”_

_Another of those simple words._

_Asahi really did not waste his breath, Daichi thought a bit amused._

_“I said-“_

_“I don’t care.”_

_Even with only the back of Asahi’s head, he could see him roaming over the silent audience. His hands, normally fussing and trembling, were absolutely still and nothing betrayed his nerves. Was that really his friend? Shy, timid Asahi, who could not even speak a sentence without a self-conscious gesture?_

_Daichi was floored by the reveal of Asahi’s Alpha side. That was the Ace of Karasunos Volleyball Club. He saw him square his shoulders, taking a deep breath and then…_

_“You will treat Nishinoya with respect. You will not belittle him. You will not objectify him. And you-“ he gestured towards the seemingly frozen track idiot. “You will not come close to him ever again, or you will answer to me. Understood?”_

_Even in the last row no muscle was moved. Asahi tilted his head in an impatient gesture, but his voice was calm, demanding and strong._

_“Am I understood?”_

_Alphas did not yield easily._

_Omegas did so frequently to appeal to the dominant and most Betas did so to stay out of trouble, but for Alphas it was hard to do so. Yielding meant to accept the other as higher rank, to submit and one did only yield to their pack leader._

_But right then and there, in midst of strong, young and hormonal Alphas a meek and seemingly defective Asahi dominated the whole room._

_With horror Daichi registered his own head tilting, baring his throat to his friend, who shuffled a bit to the right and a wave of cold dread hit the captain._

_Asahi knew._

_He knew that his own pack leader yielded behind him and he shielded him from everyone’s eyes to help him keep face. Asahi was not trying to show dominance over him._

_He protected his Omega with every ounce of his being, while still caring for his friends. Daichi was humbled and shamed by this display of competence he never thought the Ace capable of._

_He could not imagine the consequences for their school, their team dynamic or even their friendship after this ordeal, but Asahi beat him to the punch._

_“We will not speak of this again.”_

_A sign went through the hall as his hold over them receded and wary glances focused on Asahi, who turned around to face Daichi with a sheepish smile._

_“Ah… I g-guess I excuse myself for a moment. See ya two l-later in practice, right?” Tanaka nodded dumbfounded, but Daichi grabbed his arm to hold him back._

_“Asahi…”_

_The long-haired shrugged his shoulder defensively, but in his eyes burned a spark of that power again before he took a deep breath and he seemed to visibly shrink back into his old self. “S-sorry, Daichi. I need a bit of fresh air. Too many Alphas around.”_

_With Asahi, there was always subtext._

_Normally is was the likes of “Don’t notice me” or “Please don’t mention it” but right then, it spoke volumes._

_Daichi could see clearly that Asahi was not interested in taking his place as pack leader, nor did he want any kind of rank or reputation._

_Underneath that though lay a layer of possessive protectiveness directed solely at Nishinoya and a threat to anyone who wanted him harm._

_Asahi would not take his role, but he could fight (and apparently win) against him if he ever saw the necessity._

_And that scared the shit out of him._

___________

 

“Daichi! Cover!”

 

Years of training let his body react automatically, receiving without problems and sending the ball back to an irritated Kageyama, who scolded Hinata for his blunder, while said Middle Blocker struck out his tongue and got back into position.

 

“Flirting per volleyball. How fitting for the King of the Idiots and his Queen.” Sniped Tsukishima with a giggling Yamaguchi at his side.

 

“Nice one, Tsukki.”

 

The blonde threw his companion an affectionate look before covering up and grumbling “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

Daichi felt a bit sorry for the pinch server, but Yamaguchi met his eyes and smirked lightly, falling into routine with his answer.

 

“Gomen, Tsukki.”

 

A light chuckle to his left got Daichis attention and he was met by two soft brown eyes and a large smile.

 

“Flirting per sarcasm. How very fitting for the King of Salt.”

 

Both laughed and went back to the net, Sugas hand slightly brushing against Daichis.

 

 

Practice continued like always.

 

Absentminded Daichi ordered Narita and Asahi to clean up and helped with the net, before going to the club room and changing into his normal school uniform, glad that Asahi had the spare keys so he could go home without having to wait.

 

Suga waited outside on the stairs and gratefully took his hand to get up, both waving the team goodbye as they passed the gate and went towards their homes, their hands naturally linking with each other.

 

Suga tilted his head to Daichi with an enigmatic smile and squeezed his hand, before asking in a soft voice: “What’s on your mind? You’ve been awfully quiet despite Tanaka's attempt to spike the clock from the wall.”

 

Daichi huffed, taking Sugas fingers to his lips and blowing a small kiss on them, savouring the delicious blush on the Omegas face. “Last year’s autumn attendance.”

 

The silver-haired setter snickered and bumped his shoulder before settling back into step with him. “Oh, I remember. Noya made quite a show and threatened to kick anyone’s ass, should they dare to hurt Asahis feelings.”

 

Daichi looked at him gobsmacked. Suga turned with a little frown and studied his face. “…that’s not what you meant?”

 

Daichi laughed.

 

Not a giggle or snicker, but a full belly laugh, that echoed through the street and startled a street cat on the other side of the road. He had to wipe away a few tears, as he began to understand the irony of the situation.

 

He was still worried about the Incident™ and most of his crueller jokes towards Asahi probably were his own insecurity in the face of the other Alpha, but right now only one thought stayed at the surface.

 

“Those two idiots really do fit together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like glimpses of BAMF!Asahi. Though I can’t see him do that without proper motivation.
> 
> Hrm. Should I make a series out of this AU? I kinda want to see the escalation of that tension as well as some pairing-time for… like… everyone. Maybe the start of courting. Or the smutty goodies :3 I’m not gonna lie, so many pairings in this fandom I want to write or read. Any takers?


End file.
